Love Only Me?
by gidget's evil twin
Summary: My entry for the STG “A Rose by any Other Name would as Sweet” contest. A Charlie and Sue one-shot. lemon included


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Expect this little ditty found below. Stephanie Meyer is the Queen of TwilightLand…all hail Queen Stephie!**

**A/N: My entry for the "A Rose by any Other Name would _______ as Sweet" contest on The Secret Twilight Garden website. Go check it out: **http://secret-twilight-garden. blogspot. com/ **remove the spaces and it should work…otherwise go to my favorite authors section and find Lillie Cullen…she has the link to the page on her profile.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The T Version

I was meeting Charlie at his house at 5 o'clock for dinner. Since Bella moved in to the Cullen's home, he was pretty much fending for himself. I already started the salad at my house on the reservation, and was toting the rest of the groceries through the front door when I stopped in my tracks.

The living room was dimly lit with hundreds of candles. Every shape and size was placed on the floor, the tables, the top of the television. It made the front room look like the prayer chapel in a catholic church. Charlie stepped into view, wearing his best shirt and a pair of slacks. He didn't even pull at his collar. He smiled warmly at me as he walked across the room. We had been seeing each other since before Bella and Edward's wedding, and as much as I wanted it to become more than just two friends having dinner and spending time together, I never got the impression that Charlie felt the same.

Mostly, Charlie and I would spend time watching sports or going over to Billy's house and remember what it was like to have free time to ones self. Occasionally, I would spend time at his place forcing him to (finally) clean out the attic and shed. He had complained about how with out Bella things would never get done around his house.

Charlie was at my side, arm gliding around my waist, drawing me in to the room further. I abandoned the bags of food I had been previously carrying by the door. We stepped past the couch that we had sat on together so many times, close enough to touch each other but never doing so. We rounded the corner that led to the kitchen and my heart sped up. The table was set with a tablecloth, candles and the salad already in place on the plates. I could smell what ever he had cooked in the oven.

Charlie held my chair out for me and I sat down. He took his place on the opposite side of the table. "Sue, I just want to say thank you, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have made it through the last 6 months without Bella. I have had a hard time coming to terms with all that I have learned, and I don't think that I could have made it in one piece with out your support." He smiled at me and placed his hand over mine.

"Charlie, you _really _shouldn't have…," but he cut me off.

"Don't worry, I didn't. Edward came over and did the cooking. He left me directions on what to do and when to do it." He pointed at the refrigerator. Sure enough, written in a script I had never seen before, was instructions on what to do with dinner.

We ate our salad and then the delicious meal of braised filet mignon smothered in butter with grilled asparagus with white sauce. The creamed corn that Edward made was by far the most delectable dish I had ever had the pleasure of tasting, even more so than the shredded scalloped potatoes with water chestnuts. The entire time Charlie only took his eyes off of me long enough to look at his plate for his next bite.

After the table was cleared I was led back to the living room. It was then that I realized a piano was playing somewhere in the house, and that the living room, which had previously held the couch and end tables, had been cleared and a rug I had never seen before lay in the middle. The fireplace had a well lit fire going. "What is that music? I've never heard it before."

"It's a piece Edward did especially for tonight. He recorded it after I told him I needed his help with this," he waved his hand through the air gesturing the living room. "He said it was his thank you to both of us for being so understanding and helpful the last few months."

Charlie's arms wrapped around me from both sides and I didn't hesitate to return the gesture. What I thought was going to be a hug of gratitude turned out to be the first kiss he and I ever shared. His soft lips against mine sent my heart into over drive. My arms wrapped around him tighter until they were grasping on to the back of his shirt. My lips parted infinitesimally and at once his tongue danced with my own.

Soon we had seated ourselves on the rug, all the while letting our mouths show each other the affection we held inside. We made love on that rug. Charlie worshiping me in a way I had never experienced before. He left no part of my dark copper skin untouched, un-kissed. I felt a rush of emotion I hadn't felt in many years, even before Harry had died. Charlie made me feel like a woman.

He lay next to me staring in my eyes afterwards, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He ran his rough hands across my face, bringing his lips to mine once more.

"Yes, I think I might," I smiled at him. I moved closer so as to feel him next to me once more. The kissing led to another round of worship from my own personal Julius Cesar. His skin brushing against mine as we writhed and moved in sync with one another only served to heighten the experience and cause the waves of inexplicable pleasure to release from me that much sooner.

When I thought he could carry me no further into oblivion, he took me there again. Only then did I realize, by the look on his face, that he had followed me. He hands resting on my body and the random spray of kisses afterwards was the icing on the cake. He pressed himself against my back, and I heard him drift off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning before Charlie. I could feel the orgasmic flush in my face, left over from the night of bliss before. I slept amazingly well for having slept on the floor. I rushed to the bathroom to make myself presentable then to the kitchen to begin breakfast. I felt his warm arms wrap themselves around me once more, his lips at my neck, "Love only me?" he asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The M Version

I was meeting Charlie at his house at 5 o'clock for dinner. Since Bella moved in to the Cullen's home, he was pretty much fending for himself. I already started the salad at my house on the reservation, and was toting the rest of the groceries through the front door when I stopped in my tracks.

The living room was dimly lit with hundreds of candles. Every shape and size was placed on the floor, the tables, the top of the television. It made the front room look like the prayer chapel in a catholic church. Charlie stepped into view, wearing his best shirt and a pair of slacks. He didn't even pull at his collar. He smiled warmly at me as he walked across the room. We had been seeing each other since before Bella and Edward's wedding, and as much as I wanted it to become more than just two friends having dinner and spending time together, I never got the impression that Charlie felt the same.

Mostly, Charlie and I would spend time watching sports or going over to Billy's house and remember what it was like to have free time to ones self. Occasionally, I would spend time at his place forcing him to (finally) clean out the attic and shed. He had complained about how with out Bella things would never get done around his house.

Charlie was at my side, arm gliding around my waist, drawing me in to the room further. I abandoned the bags of food I had been previously carrying by the door. We stepped past the couch that we had sat on together so many times, close enough to touch each other but never doing so. We rounded the corner that led to the kitchen and my heart sped up. The table was set with a tablecloth, candles and the salad already in place on the plates. I could smell what ever he had cooked in the oven.

Charlie held my chair out for me and I sat down. He took his place on the opposite side of the table. "Sue, I just want to say thank you, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have made it through the last 6 months without Bella. I have had a hard time coming to terms with all that I have learned, and I don't think that I could have made it in one piece with out your support." He smiled at me and placed his hand over mine.

"Charlie, you _really shouldn't have…," but he cut me off._

"_Don't worry, I didn't. Edward came over and did the cooking. He left me directions on what to do and when to do it." He pointed at the refrigerator. Sure enough, written in a script I had never seen before, was instructions on what to do with dinner._

_We ate our salad and then the delicious meal of braised filet mignon smothered in butter with grilled asparagus with white sauce. The creamed corn that Edward made was by far the most delectable dish I had ever had the pleasure of tasting, even more so than the shredded scalloped potatoes with water chestnuts. The entire time Charlie only took his eyes off of me long enough to look at his plate for his next bite. Each glance pushed my body temperature higher, the center of it radiating from the juncture of my thighs._

_After the table was cleared I was led back to the living room. It was then that I realized a piano was playing somewhere in the house, and that the living room, which had previously held the couch and end tables, had been cleared and a rug I had never seen before lay in the middle. The fireplace had a well lit fire going. I was sure Charlie could hear the rhythm of my heart accelerate as I anticipated what would happen. "What is that music? I've never heard it before."_

"_It's a piece Edward did especially for tonight. He recorded it after I told him I needed his help with this," he waved his hand through the air gesturing the living room. "He said it was his thank you to both of us for being so understanding and helpful the last few months." _

_Charlie's arms wrapped around me from both sides and I didn't hesitate to return the gesture. What I thought was going to be a hug of gratitude turned out to be the first kiss he and I ever shared. His soft lips against mine sent my heart into over drive. My arms wrapped around him tighter until they were grasping on to the back of his shirt. My lips parted infinitesimally and at once his tongue danced with my own. My insides screamed with excitement and pleasure as I felt my way around his mouth. My hands began roaming his body, feeling every inch I could find._

_Soon we had seated ourselves on the rug, all the while letting our mouths show each other the affection we held inside. He was pressed against me in a way that made it impossible to ignore the effect I was having on him. I unzipped his pants to help him alleviate some of the pressure he must be feeling. I took him in to my palm and began to stroke him gently. I felt his hands find their way under my shirt and to my breasts. My nipples brushing past his roughs hands. "What? No bra?" he smirked at me._

"_Why put one more thing in our way?" At that he yanked my shirt over my head and began ravishing my chest with his mouth. My head arced back in pleasure as my hands made to remove his shirt. I pulled it from over his head and pulled his mouth back to mine. Not giving him time to think, I unfastened the button of my jeans and pulled them off. I was left standing in nothing but my panties._

_He was naked before I finished my next breath. He was glorious. He may be a small town police chief but he had the body of one who ran through the city everyday. His stomach that of someone 10 years younger. The only thing that gave away his age was the hair on his chest. He moved to me and nibbled my neck, letting his tongue make circles and lines along my flesh. His hands moved along my waist ending on my backside. _

_Charlie pressed me closer to him and pulled at the hem of my blue cotton panties, effectively removing them from the equation. He moved his lips to mine once more and we kissed our way back to the rug. The heat from the fire enhancing the feel of him moving above me. I parted my legs to let him know that this is what I wanted. "Are you sure?" he asked._

_I bucked against him, his penis pushing against my pulsating peak, sending me in to overdrive. I could wait no longer. I pulled his mouth to mine and pressed against him again, this time he understood. He moved his mouth to my nipples. The warmth of his mouth and the flicking of his tongue making them harden instantaneously. His hand moved to the now dripping wet point between my thighs. He parted me for an instant letting the juices from within escape. With one firm thrust he was filling me completely._

_We rocked in sync with each other until I thought I would explode. I felt the tension build and erupt from the pit of my stomach. Charlie worshipped me in a way I had never experienced before. He left no part of my dark copper skin untouched, un-kissed. I felt a rush of emotion I hadn't felt in many years, even before Harry had died. Charlie made me feel like a woman. _

_He lay next to me staring in my eyes afterwards, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He ran his rough hands across my face, bringing his lips to mine once more. _

"_Yes, I think I might," I smiled at him. I moved closer so as to feel him next to me once more. The kissing led to another round of worship from my own personal Julius Cesar. His skin brushing against mine as we writhed and moved in sync with one another only served to heighten the experience and cause the waves of inexplicable pleasure to release from me that much sooner._

_I could feel him against me with no buffer to soften the impression. I took him into my hand and stroked him with fervor, him moaning with pleasure. I felt his fingers at my entrance and his thumb work my clitoris with passion. I again felt the rise before I expected it. Still, it shook me to my core._

_When I thought he could carry me no further into oblivion, he took me there again. Only then did I realize, by the look on his face, that he had followed me. He hands resting on my body and the random spray of kisses afterwards was the icing on the cake. He pressed himself against my back, and I heard him drift off to sleep. _

_I awoke the next morning before Charlie. I could feel the orgasmic flush in my face, left over from the night of bliss before. I slept amazingly well for having slept on the floor. I rushed to the bathroom to make myself presentable then to the kitchen to begin breakfast, with nothing but an apron on. I felt his warm arms wrap themselves around me once more, his lips at my neck, "Love only me?" he asked._


End file.
